Slice of Memories
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tentang 25 cerita/kalimat pendek tambahan yang tak penting dan biasa, tapi sangat berarti bagi hubungan mereka. Sekuel dari 'Lavender Field at Sunny Day'. Special for Yuri for Summer! NaruHina. rating: K - T. Mind to RnR


**A/N:**

Ahay... saya bikin sekuelnya 'Lavender Field at Sunny Day' ! XDD yah, emang sebenarnya fic kayak gitu seharusnya 50 kalimat, tapi karena kehabisan ide jadi aku tulis 25 aja ==

oh! dan disini ada juga sekuel dari **Rain **dan **Handphone**, loh! Berhubung kedua bagian itu yang paling banyak disuka dan saya juga suka banget dengan itu.

okelah, enjoy! This is for you **Yuri for Summer**! :D - dia yang nanya kalau sekuelnya ada, nggak.

**Summary:**

25 cerita/kalimat pendek tambahan yang tak penting, tapi berarti bagi hubungan mereka. Sekuel dari 'Lavender Field at Sunny Day'. Special for Yuri for Summer!

**Genre:**

Romance, Humor (garing), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, dll.

**Rating:**

K - T

**Pairing:**

sama yang seperti prequelnya -.-

**Warning:**

Ada yang AU/Modern, Fluff (2 adegan ciuman di sini -_-), garing, OOC, gaje, abal, lebih banyak percakapannnya dibanding dengan sebelumnya, yadda, yadda, yadda. -3-

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Slice of Memories**

A **Naruto **oneshot with **25 extra sentences/themes/short stories **about **NaruHina**

* * *

_**Ringtone**_

"Err, Hinata. Kenapa suaraku pas nyanyi di dalam kamar mandi jadi nada deringmu?"

_**Flashlight**_

Ada suatu kegelapan besar yang menyelimuti hati Naruto. Dan, Hinata berhasil menghilangkan kegelapan tersebut dengan cahaya dari senyum lembutnya.

_**Matchmaker**_

"Sialan kau Naruto! Di saat aku menjadi mak comblangmu, kau tak mau menyatakan perasaanmu. Dan sekarang, di saat aku menjadi mak comblangnya Sasuke, kau malah mengambilnya. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan pekerjaanku sebagai mak comblang?" keluh Ino, kesal dengan Naruto saat ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata.

_**Answer**_

Fakta: Naruto tak pernah menjawab perasaan Hinata selama beberapa tahun.

_**Flow**_

Arus mereka bertentangan. Arus Naruto mengikuti arus bawah, sedangkan arus Hinata mengikuti arus permukaan. Biarpun begitu, mereka tetap berhubungan. Melengkapi satu sama lain tanpa memikirkan arus mereka yang berlawanan.

_**Silk**_

Hati Hinata seperti selembar kain sutra. Lembut, halus, indah. Dan, Naruto bersumpah kalau dia akan menjaga hati tersebut baik-baik, agar hati itu tidak dikotori oleh hal-hal yang jahat.

_**Keyhole**_

Melalui lubang kunci, Ino dan Tenten melihat Naruto dan Hinata berciuman dengan panas. Dan mereka selalu tertawa kecil jika Hinata dan Naruto berada di sekitar mereka.

_**Blue Day**_

Hari Hinata selalu dingin dan biru jika ia belum melihat senyum lebar Naruto.

_**Replay**_

Adegan disaat ia berdansa dengan Hinata untuk _prom night_, dimana ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu, dan kepala ungu itu bersandar di atas bahunya selalu terulang di dalam kepalanya.

_**Snow**_

"Lalu, kenapa kau suka salju, Hinata?"

"Karena kau seperti alat pemanas yang digunakan saat salju turun."

"Dan, apa hubunganku dengan alat pemanas?"

"Karena kau hangat seperti alat pemanas, sedangkan aku dingin seperti salju."

"Kau tak dingin."

"Iya. Aku lumayan tenang dan kau agak tempramental."

"Aku masih tak mengerti."

"Maksudku, alat pemanas itu digunakan saat salju turun. Kalau salju tak ada, udara tak akan dingin dan alat pemanas tidak akan pernah digunakan. Kita berdua seperti itu. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

_**Slice**_

Potongan-potongan kenangan indah dan potongan-potongan kenangan buruk itu bercampur bersama dua hati yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta, membentuk suatu hati yang besar. Menandakan bahwa mereka akan menerima apapun, baik maupun buruk, agar mereka selalu bersama.

_**Bet**_

Saat Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata, banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka akan langgeng. Cuma Naruto yang berpikiran tidak, bilang bahwa hubungan mereka tak lebih dari satu bulan. Mereka pun bertaruh dengan Naruto.

Satu bulan kemudian, Naruto memakan mi ramen sepuasnya, berkat menang taruhan.

_**Dim**_

Di tengah remang-remang, mereka berdiri di tengah kelas yang luas itu. Dengan instingnya, Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggul Hinata dan Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Dan bibir mereka berdua pun bersentuhan dengan penuh perasaan.

_**Oblivious**_

Hinata ngambek berat saat Naruto melupakan hari jadian mereka yang pertama.

_**Cleansing**_

Di saat dia merasa kotor karena telah bermandikan darah, Hinata disana, membersihkan dirinya dengan kehangatannya.

_**Radio**_

"Ya, di sini Naruto harus pamit dulu. _Stay tune at _Konoha _Music_, 93.8 FM. _Bye bye_!"

...Jeda untuk sesaat...

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

"Naruto! Jangan bilang perasaanmu di saat orang lain mau siaran!"

_**Cheesy**_

"Kukirimkan sepotong senja padamu agar kau selalu mendapatkan kehangatannku..."

"Errr... Sejak kapan kau jadi gombal begitu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, sejak aku tahu kalau aku suka padamu!"

_**Soft**_

Hinata selalu tersenyum lembut pada setiap orang. Tapi, senyum terlembutnya hanya ditujukan pada Naruto seorang.

_**Magic**_

Keberadaan Hinata selalu membuatnya ceria dengan cara magisnya. Dan, dia menyukai magis tersebut.

_**Doll**_

"Ini apaan, Hinata?"

"Ah! Aku membuat bonekamu dan bonekaku supaya kita selalu mengingat satu sama lain."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana? Bagus?"

"Iya... Hanya saja kenapa bonekaku memakai bajumu dan bonekamu memakai bajuku?"

"Eep! Me-Mereka lagi pesta tukaran baju?"

_**Window**_

Dulu, Naruto selalu melihat seorang gadis perempuan berambut ungu sedang melihatnya dari balik jendela sebuah rumah sambil berpikir kenapa ia menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Sekarang, disaat ia sudah pergi ke dunia luar, Naruto menanyakan tentang tatapannya dulu.

Dan ia menjawab, "Kau terlihat kesakitan dan kesepian. Sama seperti aku."

Akhirnya, ada yang mengerti perasaan Naruto yang disembunyikan oleh senyum cerianya.

_**Love Song**_

Naruto benci lagu yang disukai Hinata. Katanya terlalu lembek, gombal, dan kekanak-kanakan.

_'Bulan tak akan pernah mengalahkan kecantikan wajahmu~'_

Tapi, siapa sangka kalau lirik dari lagu yang dia benci itu menjadi suatu kesadaran baginya?

_**Winner**_

Di luar, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil Hinata dari Sasuke. Tapi, di dalam hatinya...

'HORE! Aku memenangkan hati Hinata! _Poor _Sasuke!'

Dia bersorak kegirangan.

_**Legend**_

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hm? Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Menurutmu kita akan menjadi legenda? Dibicarakan sama orang-orang pas pelajaran sejarah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan Hokage."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku hubungan kita yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Tidur sajalah. Aku malu bicara begituan."

* * *

oke, ending yang aneh -_- maaf bikin sekuelnya kecepetan. salahkan saja **Yuri for Summer **karena nanya ada sekuelnya dan minta segera dipublish setelah selesai *dicincang yuri* XDDD habis fic beginian seharusnya 50 kalimat ==

lol. sekarang pendapat saya sama ni fanfic... agak menyebalkan -_- sayanya gak kreatif! DDX but, aku paling suka nulis **Radio** dan **Love Song**. lol.

oh, dan bagi yang mau tahu sekuelnya **Rain **dan **Handphone**, tapi yang gak tahu yang mana. sini, ane kasih tahu.

**Ringtone**, sekuelnya **Handphone**. terus, **Snow**, sekuelnya handphone

bagi yang baca ini, baca prequelnya, ya! **Lavender Field at Sunny Day!**

Sip. Maaf kalau banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, karakternya OOC, aneh, gak kreatif, alurnya kecepatan, gak ngerti

Terima kasih udah baca.

Tunggu fic bersambung NaruHina saya, ya! **Misguided Ghosts!**

Bua Buay! (lebay mode:on)

=w=b

~dheeSafa


End file.
